Szczyt kontinuum
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. A/N: Harry... uprawiający seks. T/N: Harry zostaje złapany w dziwne kontinuum i nie może przejść dalej, póki nie będzie szczytował. 11 pairingów z Harrym! Niektóre zwyczajne, inne powalające, a inne... niemal wzdrygające.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Quantcome Leap  
**_

**Autor: _magicofshocolat (magicofisis + shocolate)  
_**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

**Dziękuję _Agnesee_ za burzę mózgów i pomoc w poskładaniu polskiego tytułu. :*  
**

* * *

Harry miał paskudny dzień w pracy.

Musiał spisać na straty trzy tygodnie obserwacji podejrzanego Śmierciożercy, ponieważ głównym świadkiem w jego sprawie okazała się być porzucona dziewczyna.

Musiał iść i poprosić o akta Vincenta Crabbe'a, a archiwistka departamentu opuściła swoją bluzkę z ramion i ścisnęła razem piersi, uśmiechając się do niego, kiedy podawała mu wykaz drobnych wykroczeń, a Harry mrugnął, podziękował jej i wycofał się.

A Kingsley opieprzył go o górę listów od fanów, które otrzymywał przez departament — jakby nie chciał ich zatrzymać, gdyby mógł!

W końcu fiuknął do domu z budującym się za oczami bólem głowy, stertą papierkowej roboty w ręce i wiedza, że Ron wrócił już z pracy do domu i nie będzie miał nic przeciwko byciu pieprzonym przez materac była jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Ron siedział na kanapie, nadal mając na sobie pomarańczową szatę Armat do ćwiczeń, z butelką piwa przy ustach.

— Hej — powiedział, przełykając. — Chcesz wiedzieć, czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałem o Seamusie?

— Nie — powiedział krótko Harry, upuszczając papiery, łapiąc ramię Rona i ściągając go z kanapy.

— Co…?

— Łóżko — burknął Harry, zrzucając szatę, kiedy szedł korytarzem do ich sypialni.

— Uroczo — powiedział Ron, truchtając, żeby do niego dołączyć. — Wiesz, wystarczy tylko powiedzieć.

Harry był już nagi i gapił się na rudzielca, póki ten nie skończył rozbierać się, a potem rzucił go na łóżko.

— Kurde — sapnął Ron, ale reszta komentarza została zaduszona przez usta Harry'ego.

— Zły dzień — mruknął Harry w jego wargi, klęcząc nad Ronem i przesuwając jedną dłoń w dół po jego piegowatej i lekko owłosionej piersi. — Potrzebuję cię.

— Masz mnie.

— Potrzebuję być w tobie.

— Potrzebuję ciebie we mnie.

Harry wymamrotał pospiesznie zaklęcie nawilżające i wcisnął się cały w Rona.

— Pieprzyć cię, potrzebuję cię, tak gorący, dla mnie, tak ciasno, tak dobrze — paplał Harry, chowając twarz w szyi Rona.

— Spokojnie, Harry — powiedział Ron, owijając wokół niego swoje ręce. — Jestem tutaj, nigdzie nie idę, wiesz o tym.

— Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj.

— Nigdy!

— _KurwatakRonbłagam_ — wydusił Harry, białe światło wybuchło za jego zamkniętymi powiekami, kiedy wlewał swoją duszę w swojego kochanka…


	2. Chapter 2

Poczuł w żołądku dziwne ukłucie, które było całkowicie oddzielone od jego orgazmu; bardziej przypominało podróż świsoklikiem niż cokolwiek innego, co Harry mógł opisać.

Z niepokojem otworzył oczy od razu, gdy to uczucie zniknęło.

— _Kurwa!_ — wydusił. — Jak do diabła się tutaj znalazłem?

— Bardzo śmieszne, Blasie — wymruczał Draco Malfoy, który był magicznie przywiązany do wezgłowia łóżka i oślepiony ślizgońsko–zielonym materiałem. — Znalazłeś się tutaj w ten sam sposób, jak zawsze — na specjalne zaproszenie. I to nie fair udawać dzisiaj Pottera, kiedy nie mogę używać swoich rąk.

Harry był kompletnie oszołomiony. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył swój penis głęboko w tyłku Dracona Malfoya, znowu szybko twardniejący, pomimo tego, że już doszedł parę sekund temu. Rozejrzał się, ale nie zobaczył żadnego znaku obecności Blaise'a, chociaż widział rozrzucone szaty, które wyglądały, jakby mogły do niego należeć. I o czym do diabła mówił Malfoy? Odgrywanie ról?

Odruchowo zaczął się poruszać, nie chcąc być tak podnieconym przez wspaniałe ciało pod sobą, jak był.

— Dlaczego? Co byś zrobił, gdybym był Potterem i twoje ręce były wolne?

— Breathplay*. Tak, jak zawsze. Wiesz, jak bardzo podnieca mnie duszenie Pottera.

— Ty chory draniu — wyszeptał Harry wbrew sobie.

— Taa, jesteś taki sam — powiedział Draco z uśmiechem.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. W jakiś sposób wylądował w sypialni Malfoya — cóż, w tyłku Malfoya, żeby być dokładnym — i nie miał pojęcia, jak się stąd wydostać. Pojawił się całkiem nagi, nie miał różdżki i była bardzo duża możliwość, że Blaise Zabini wejdzie przez drzwi w każdej chwili i spierze go równo za pieprzenie jego chłopaka.

Jedyną opcją Harry'ego było kontynuowanie pieprzenia Malfoya, aby ten nie nabrał podejrzeń, kiedy będzie starał się wymyślić inną opcję.

Harry nigdy nie miał możliwości widzieć Malfoya z takiego bliska; Malfoy zniknął po szóstym roku i podczas gdy plotki o jego działalności krążyły po biurze Aurorów, nikt właściwie nie widział go od wieków. Harry pozwolił swoim oczom wędrować po ciele jego byłej nemezis i musiał przyznać, że chłopak utrzymywał się w dobrej formie.

Potem jego oczy spoczęły na Mrocznym Znaku, który, chociaż wyblakły, wyróżniał się na tle bladej skóry.

_Pieprzę Śmierciożercę_, pomyślał Harry. _Jestem pieprzonym Aurorem i w tej chwili posuwam znanego Śmierciożercę. Jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, będę martwy._

Panika Harry'ego został przerwana przez skowyczący głos Malfoya:

— No weź, Zabini, przecież wiesz, że lubię to o wiele brutalniej niż teraz. Od kiedy stałeś się Puchonem?

Domyślając się, ze w zdeprawowanym świecie Ślizgonów nie ma prawdopodobnie większej zniewagi niż bycie nazwanym Puchonem, Harry poczuł się za nich urażony i zaczął poruszać mocno i szybko biodrami za każdym pchnięciem. (Za takie samo zachowanie w stosunku do Rona, Harry zarobiłby kilka nieprzyjemnych klątw.) Harry pochylił głowę, aby wziąć jeden z sutków Malfoy'a do ust, a po paru obmyciach go językiem ugryzł wystarczająco mocno, żeby Mafloy zaskomlał. Owinął dłoń wokół penisa Malfoya i brutalnie obciągał go. Sądząc po nieprzyzwoitościach wydobywających się z ust Malfoya, definitywnie podobał mu się szorstki seks.

A Harry był zdumiony, jak bardzo podniecające było sponiewieranie Malfoyem bez jego wiedzy.

Harry złapał biodra Malfoya i zacisnął swoje palce na wrażliwej skórze tak mocno, że wiedział, iż zostawi ślady na tydzień. Pchał coraz szybciej, póki nie poczuł znajomej ciasnoty w jądrach. Z głośnym burknięciem zamknął oczy i wytrysnął w swojego najgorszego wroga…

* * *

*_Breathplay_ to rodzaj BDSM, gdzie poddusza się swojego partnera.


	3. Chapter 3

Z kolejnym dziwnym ukłuciem, jego nogi dotknęły mokrych kafelków i poślizgnął się lekko.

Złapał się mocno tego, co miał pod rękoma, a kiedy otworzył oczy, okazało się, że jedyna rzecz, która utrzymywała go w pionie, to smukłe biodra, które trzymał i jędrny tyłek, w którym zakotwiczony był jego penis.

Oszałamiająco atrakcyjny, wypięty, ciasny tyłek, usytuowany na szczycie długich, owłosionych i bardzo dobrze umięśnionych nóg, na dole szczupłego torsu z szerokimi barkami.

Torsu ozdobionego strumykami wody lecącymi z natrysku i ukoronowanego głową z kruczoczarnymi włosami, która była pochylona pomiędzy ramionami opierającymi się o ścianę prysznica.

— Ach, nie możesz _przestać_ — błagał bardzo znajomy głos i Harry wciągnął powietrze.

— Oliver! — jęknął, rumieniąc się na myśl, że jego niegodny penis był w środku legendarnego tyłka.

Celebrycki tyłek Olivera przysunął się do niego, nabijając się dalej na ponownie wstrząśniętego i nabrzmiałego penisa Harry'ego i zacisnął się na nim.

— Pieprzony… Oliver — zaskomlał Harry beznadziejnie, mając nadzieję, że jego głos utonie w dźwięku lecącej na nich dwóch wody.

— O to chodzi, Percy — jęknął Oliver. — Pieprzony Oliver; pieprzony przez ścianę!

Część mózgu Harry'ego miała trudności z przetworzeniem tego, co się z nim działo; część starała się myśleć jak Auror, ale była zagłuszana; nieznośna i niedojrzała część myślała: „Oliver! Oliver Wood!" wciąż i wciąż od nowa.

A część, która wydawała się mieć władzę nad jego ciałem, zaczęła nim poruszać.

Zakopując palce w ciele Olivera, wysunął się i wślizgnął gładko z powrotem, pomiędzy te jędrne pośladki.

„Pośladki Olivera!", podsunęła czternastoletnia część jego mózgu.

— Tak — syknął Oliver, rozszerzając bardziej nogi i sięgając po swój penis jedną ręką.

Harry ,nie mogąc się oprzeć, zerknął dookoła bioder Olivera, widząc silne palce owinięte wokół nabrzmiałego, purpurowego penisa, obciągające równo z rytmem Harry'ego.

— Mój chłopak — jęknął Oliver. — Mój czerwonowłosy ogier.

Niedojrzała część jego mózgu była rozdarta między myśleniem, że już nigdy nie spojrzy Percy'emu Weasleyowi w oczy, a myśleniem: „Wspaniałe pośladki Olivera!"

Ścisnął oba w swoich dłoniach i przesunął kciuki, aby je rozdzielić, patrząc, jak jego penis zanurzał się co chwilę w Olivera.

Woda spływała po tych znakomitych pośladkach i Harry oblizał wargi.

Po mocnym pchnięciu, które niemal zwaliło Olivera z nóg, Harry wycofał się i upadł na kolana, zastępując swój penis językiem i pieprząc Olivera jak najgłębiej, zanim aurorska część jego mózgu nie poklepała go po ramieniu i wyszeptała: „A co, jeśli rimming nie jest dziedziczony?*"

Ale na szczęście te wyborowe pośladki pchnęły do tyłu i schował w nich swoją twarz, mlaskając i ssąc, i pchając, i sprawiając, że Oilver jęczał i mocniej ciągnął naprężoną erekcję.

— Zaraz wytrysnę, Percy — jęknął Oliver. — Chcę cię we mnie.

Harry poskoczył na nogi i przycisnął główkę swojego bardzo podekscytowanego penisa do wejścia Olivera. Został chciwie wciągnięty i Harry zaczął pchać na poważenie, jego biodra uderzały w przód wciąż i wciąż, kiedy Oliver odchylił głowę do tyłu i pozwolił, żeby woda uderzyła go w twarz, podczas gdy Harry stęknął i zwalił się na jego plecy, przyciskając twarz pomiędzy łopatki Olivera, gdy szczytował, a część jego myślała „Co teraz?", a część myślała: „Renomowane pośladki Olivera!"

* * *

*Harry był (ba, jest!) z Ronem. Który, tak jak Percy, jest Weasleyem. Wolałam dodać tą wskazówkę, gdyby były niejasności. c;


	4. Chapter 4

Jak w połowie oczekiwał, w połowie się obawiał, w jego żołądku znowu coś ukłuło i stężał, przygotowując się na to, co przyjdzie. Wydawało się, że utknął w jakimś dziwacznym kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym, a czynnikiem potrzebnym do przeniesienia był jego orgazm. Zanim jednak miał szansę tego dociec, kłucie zniknęło i przez uczucie wokół jego penisa wiedział, że właśnie wylądował w czyimś tyłku.

Otworzył oczy. _Cholera_.

— Dobry Boże, Tonks, nie miałem pojęcia, że to będzie tak realistyczne. Przesuń się jednak trochę w lewo, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Harry zaklął pod nosem, nie wiedząc, co robić. Nie mógł pieprzyć swojego byłego nauczyciela i jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół swojego ojca! Albo przynajmniej musiał coś powiedzieć. Jego penis zdawał się myśleć, że to nie tylko jest możliwe, ale i że to bardzo dobry pomysł, ponieważ znowu był boleśnie twardy i zakochany w czuciu tyłka Remusa.

— Em, Remus? Nie jestem Tonks. Jestem Harry.

Remus obrócił swoją głowę i niemal upadł na łokcie z szoku.

— O mój Boże, Nimfadoro, kiedy się tego nauczyłaś? Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz też zmieniać swój głos. Jest niesamowicie podobny.

— Nie, naprawdę, Remus, to ja, Harry. Syn twoich przyjaciół, Lily i Jamesa. Jedyny, który wiedział, że miałeś romans z Syriuszem, kiedy umarł.

— Harry? — Oczy Remusa rozszerzyły się. — Ale…

— Nie mam pojęcia skąd się tu wziąłem, ani też co stało się z Tonks. Wiem tylko, że uprawiałem seks z Ronem i kiedy doszedłem, jakoś przetransportowało mnie do kontinuum czasoprzestrzeni, które kieruje mnie do, em, tyłków innych ludzi. — Zaczerwienił się strasznie i przestał ruszać.

— Fascynujące — powiedział Remus. — Czy coś takiego przydarzyło ci się wcześniej?

— Nie przed dzisiejszym wieczorem, nie — odpowiedział Harry. — Ale jesteś moim, um, trzecim przystankiem jak do tej pory. Remus, co mam zrobić?

Remus myślał przez chwilę.

— Będąc szczerym, Harry, nie mam pojęcia. Ale jeśli orgazm przemieszcza cię dalej przez kontinuum, może lepiej po prostu kontynuuj. Tonks i ja właśnie próbowaliśmy nowej zabawki… och, przypuszczam, że to za dużo informacji, prawda?

— Kontynuować? Jesteś pewny, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

Uśmiechając się, Remus odpowiedział:

— Przeciwnie, bardzo mi się to spodoba. Kocham Tonks, ale minęły wieki odkąd byłem posuwany przez mężczyznę i tęsknię za tym. Zatrzymamy to pomiędzy nami.

— Oczywiście, że tak — mruknął Harry, kiedy zaczął się poruszać, tym razem z większym wigorem.

Pamiętając, co Remus powiedział o przesunięciu się w lewo, Harry zmienił pozycję i został nagrodzony jękami przyjemności ze strony Remusa. Posuwanie swojego było nauczyciela nie było aż takie złe. Spróbował wyobrazić sobie, jak Tonks wyglądałaby z dildo pieprząc Remusa i czuł, że jest coraz bliżej. Przesunął rękę i owinął ją wokół penisa Remusa. Remus warknął i tylko tego Harry potrzebował, żeby szczytować.

— Dzięki — krzyknął Harry, dochodząc i poczuł znajome ciągnięcie w żołądku. _O chło_pie, pomyślał.


	5. Chapter 5

Albo i nie.

Wszędzie rozpoznałby uczucie gorącego, ciasnego tyłka zaciskającego się na jego penisie, a to po prostu nie był odbyt.

Nie.

Coś najwyraźniej poszło niewłaściwie.

Mentalnie trzepnął się za uważanie, że przemieszczanie się przez czasoprzestrzeń i utykanie w różnych, niezaprzeczalnie atrakcyjnych tyłkach, w jakikolwiek sposób mogło być „właściwe".

Jego penis był w czymś całkiem wilgotniejszym, chlupoczącym i bardziej owłosionym. Poruszył się na próbę, a dwie szczupłe nogi owinięte wokół jego bioder zacisnęły się z uznaniem i otworzył jedno oko.

Łagodnie zaciekawiona Luna patrzyła na niego, z najzwyklejszym zmarszczeniem brwi. Jej włosy były rozłożone na poduszce i — zerknął szybko na jej ciało i z powrotem do góry — była naga i zarumieniona, i spocona.

A jego biedny, zmieszany penis był zakopany w jej… dziewczyńskich częściach.

Był on zmieszany, ale odważny i już drgnął i na nowo stwardniał, i wznowił pchnięcia.

— Um — powiedział dowcipnie.

— Harry? — zapytała Luna, obracając głowę na jedną stronę. — Jak ci się udało tutaj dojść?

— O to chodzi — powiedział Harry. — Już doszedłem*. Um.

— Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że dżentelmen upewnia się, czy dama szczytowała pierwsza — powiedziała Luna z lekką dezaprobatą w głosie. — Właśnie _takie_ samolubstwo sprowadziło zagładę na Imperium Azalijskie.

— Nie — powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. — Nie miałem na myśli tego, że już doszedłem w tobie. — Wysunął się ostrożnie i wsunął z powrotem, a ona westchnęła zadowolona. — Mam na myśli, że uprawiałem seks z kimś innym, a kiedy doszedłem, otworzyłem oczy i byłem w tobie.

Luna pokiwała głową.

— Sądzę, że pamiętałabym, gdybym zgodziła się uprawiać seks z _tobą_ — powiedziała. — Jestem pewna, że nie użyłbyś takich okropnych chwytów na podryw, jak Seamus. Wszystko co musiałbyś zrobić to ładnie zapytać, a ja bym musiała sprawdzić, czy Ronald nie ma nic przeciwko.

— To już czwarty raz, kiedy szczytowałem i przeniosłem się do czyjegoś tyłka, um, ciała, em… um, życia intymnego.

— Ach — powiedziała poważnie Luna, unosząc miednicę tak, żeby przy swoich pchnięciach pocierał jej łechtaczkę w sposób bardziej zadowalający. — To brzmi tak, jakbyś cierpiał na Przypadłość Swena Widłobrodego.

— Co? — zapytał Harry, sięgając jedną ręką pod nią i łapiąc jej zbyt delikatny, ale mimo to komfortowo znajomy, tyłek.

— Swen Widłobrody był królem Danii w dziesiątym wieku, och, tak, właśnie tak — powiedziała Luna, kiedy wsunął palec pomiędzy jej pośladki i okrążył nim jej wejście. — Najechał Anglię, ale zmarł pięć tygodni później. Harry, myślisz, że mógłbyś possać moje sutki? To jest coś, w czym Seaums jest _bardzo_ dobry — zawsze zastanawiałam się, czy Ronald byłby w ogóle w stanie zgiąć się i _dosięgnąć_ moich sutków podczas penetracji, ponieważ jest taki wysoki. Udawali, że Swen po prostu _umarł_, ale tak naprawdę uwiódł żonę króla Ethelreda i zniknął podczas seksu z królową Emmą i pojawił się w łóżku jej syna, Edwarda, który spanikował i go zabił. _Dlatego_ właśnie zawsze Edward czuł się winny — o posuwanie, nie zabicie — i przez _to_ stał się taki pobożny i _dlatego_ nazywano go Edwardem Wyznawcą. I musieli całkowicie wyciszyć całą tą sprawę, kiedy królowa Emma poślubiła syna Swena, Kanuta — wyobrażasz sobie ten skandal? Możesz wcisnąć we mnie palec, jeśli chcesz, nie mam nic przeciwko.

— Więc — wydyszał Harry, wciskając palec w jej tyłek i jęcząc, kiedy poczuł, jak jego penis przecisnął przez niego — nie ma na to żadnego sposobu? On by tak przeskakiwał, jeśli nikt by go nie zabił? Ponieważ, no wiesz, niektórzy ludzie, do których trafię i będę ich grzmocić, mogą nie być tak zgodni jak ty!

— Och, jesteś uroczy — powiedziała żarliwie. — Niektórzy mówią, że nie ma na to żadnego leku, ale niektórzy mówią — och, jesteś naprawdę wspaniały w łóżku, Harry — że zamknąłby okrążenie, gdyby wylądował w kimś, kogo kochał.

— Ale ja kocham Rona — powiedział Harry, przyciskając twarz pomiędzy jej piersi i liżąc nagromadzony tam pot. — Czy Ron wie, że mnie nie ma? Zniknąłem czy mogę wrócić do niego zanim zorientuje się w czymkolwiek?

Ale zanim mogła odpowiedzieć, palce Luny złapały jego sutki i wykręciły je, a on wygiął się do tyłu i ostro wciągnął powietrze, a jego penis drgnął i doszedł, i wszystko pociemniało.

* * *

*naprawdę było trudno znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aby to przetłumaczyć. Jeśli ktoś chciałby pomóc i miał lepszy pomysł, podaję oryginał:

_"Where on earth did you come from?"_  
_"That's the thing," Harry said. "I already came. Um."_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry otworzył oczy, gdy tylko wylądował, ale natychmiast pomyślał, że tego nie zrobił. Leżał na plecach w zupełnej ciemności i nie mógł zobaczyć mężczyzny, który ujeżdżał jego penisa. Chociaż to było dobre, czuł się komfortowo z dala od niepokojących dziewczyńskich kawałków.

Mężczyzna nad nim nic nie powiedział, więc Harry w końcu poddał się i powiedział:

— Przepraszam, ale czy ja cię znam?

Szczekający śmiech mężczyzny spowodował, że serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło. Nie, to niemożliwe.

— Nie wiem — zależy, kto pyta. Myślałem, że pieprzyłem wszystkich w tym miejscu, ale nie wyglądasz znajomo. — Znowu szczeknął. — Oczywiście to nie tak, że mogę cokolwiek zobaczyć.

Harry poznałby ten śmiech wszędzie. A ten głos słyszał w swoich snach wciąż i wciąż od nowa przez lata.

— Syriusz?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się od razu.

— Skąd znasz moje imię? Kim jesteś?

— Harry. Twój syn chrzestny.

Syriusz znowu zaczął się ruszać.

— Będę przeklęty. Naprawdę? Cóż, Harry, witaj w gdziekolwiek jesteśmy. Nie ma tu nic do roboty oprócz uprawiania seksu, więc równie dobrze możemy się już za to zabrać.

Głowa Harry'ego zaczęła boleć.

— Syriuszu, ale ty nie żyjesz — powiedział cicho.

Syriusz znowu się zaśmiał.

— Och, naprawdę? Czy wygląda na to, jakbym nie żył? Bo, wiesz, jeśli to jest śmierć, to nie jest taka zła.

— Nie! Wyglądasz na naprawdę, um, nie nieżyjącego. Ale wpadłeś za zasłonę w Departamencie Tajemnic i nigdy nie wróciłeś. Byliśmy pewni, że nie żyjesz.

Syriusz przyspieszył, nabijając się na Harry'ego, co pozostawiło go niemal bez powietrza.

— Cóż, więc jak się tu dostałeś? Też wpadłeś za zasłonę?

— Nie mam pojęcia — wydyszał Harry. — Utknąłem, podróżując przez czasoprzestrzeń i wciąż ląduję w środku innych ludzi uprawiających seks.

— Pieprzyłeś kogoś dobrego do tej pory?

— Em, kilku. Remus…

Syriusz przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej na wspomnienie jego kochanka.

— Tęsknię za Remusem. Warknął?

— O tak. Boże, to było seksowne.

Kiedy Syriusz ujeżdżał go nieprzytomnie, Harry starał się ogarnąć fakt, że właśnie pieprzy swojego zmarłego ojca chrzestnego, który najwyraźniej nie był martwy, tylko utknął gdzieś w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym bez wyjścia. Potem go olśniło; kochał Syriusza. Całkowicie, bez wątpliwości, uwielbiał go. Nawet go ubóstwiał. Na pewno jeśli Luna miała rację, to to mogła być jego szansa na zamknięcie okrążenia i powrót do Rona…

— Kocham cię, Syriuszu — powiedział Harry.

Syriusz tylko znowu na niego szczeknął.

— Harry, nie musisz mówić tego drugiemu facetowi podczas seksu. Tylko laski lubią to słyszeć.

— Nie, naprawdę…

Ale przerwano mu, kiedy Syriusz pochylił się i wepchnął język w usta Harry'ego. Znalazł jego język i ssał go, i to było takie dobre, i to był Syriusz, i nie mógł wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej. Z głośnym krzykiem doszedł.

Kiedy czuł, jak zostaje wyrwany z tego miejsca, gdziekolwiek był, miał nadzieję, że jego miłość do Syriusza była wystarczająca, żeby wysłać go z powrotem do Rona.


	7. Chapter 7

Ale, o ile Ron zwariował i popełnił straszną zbrodnię w czasie, kiedy go nie było — co, myśląc o tym, nie było niemożliwe, ponieważ Ron _miał_ temperament, i co, jeśli pomyślał, że coś okropnego stało się z Harrym?

Coś bardziej okropnego niż pieprzenie jego nastoletniej nemezis, nastoletniej miłości, najsłodszej dziewczyny, jaką znał i dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół jego ojca, gdzie jeden z nich był uważany za zmarłego.

Ale, o ile Ron _zrobił_ coś okropnego, wtedy tyłek, w który pchał na pewno nie był tym, który nazywał domem.

Ponieważ był chudy i wyglądał opłakanie, i wystawał z obszarpanej, szarej więziennej szmaty z okropnie szorstkiej bawełny, która ocierała boleśnie ten biedny tyłek.

I postać się kuliła, będąc na kolanach i łokciach, w zimnej i ciemnej celi, z rękoma nad głową, aby blokowały widok tego, co się z nią dzieje.

Penis Harry'ego załamał się.

Jak do tej pory każdy skok zabierał go do punktu w czasoprzestrzeni, gdzie wszyscy dobrze się bawili, ale ten nieszczęśnik był posuwany przez jakiegoś brutala więziennego.

Harry spojrzał po sobie; cóż, też był ubrany jak więzień, a jego spodnie były wokół jego kostek i klęczał za swoją… ofiarą? Partnerem? Współlokatorem w celi?

— Hej, ty tam — powiedział nieśmiało Harry, opierając jedną rękę o ten opłakany tyłek i zamierając ruchy bioder.

— Nie podglądałem — powiedział przestraszony głos. — Nie patrzyłem i nic nie powiedziałem, a pan kazał mi się nie ruszać i się nie ruszałem!

Nie mógł narzucić się biednemu facetowi, ale co się stanie, jak tego nie zrobi?

Jeśli nie dojdzie, utknie tutaj na zawsze, odsiadując czyjś inny wyrok i najprawdopodobniej będzie w środku uwagi innych więźniów.

Ale żeby użyć tej biednej duszy, aby uciec?

Cóż, to nie było by o wiele _gorsze_ dla niego, czyż nie? Nie za bardzo.

— Możesz… możesz się obejrzeć — powiedział Harry.

— Och, nie, nie chcę — zapiszczał głos. — Powiedział pan, że będzie szybko, jak będę trzymał łeb na dole. Proszę, panie Malfoy, niech pan robi co ma robić i wróci do swojej celi.

Panie Malfoy?

W żaden sposób Harry nie miał zamiaru wykorzystać tego smutnego osobnika jako Lucjusz Malfoy.

— Proszę — powiedział, wysuwając penis z chudego ciała. — Spójrz na mnie.

Chude ramiona uwolniły głową i postać usiadła, drżąc przed Harrym jak zbity pies.

— Stan! — powiedział.

— Czego pan chce teraz, panie Malfoy? — zapytał Stan. — Proszę, niech pan nie zmusza mnie do obciągnięcia panu, nie kiedy był pan w moim tyłku. Cokolwiek innego, szczerze.

— Nie Malfoy — powiedział Harry, kucając przed opłakanym człowiekiem. — To ja, Harry. Harry Potter.

Oczy Stana zrobiły się okrągłe i potrząsnął żałośnie głową.

— Znam Harry'ego Pottera — powiedział. — _Powiedziałem_, że znam, i _znam_. Nie ma potrzeby pieprzyć mnie z jego twarzą.

— Naprawdę, Stan, to ja — powiedział Harry. — Utknąłem w tej dziwnej rzeczy, przenoszącej mnie w czasie i przestrzeni, i cały czas przeskakuję w czyjeś inne ciała, kiedy oni uprawiają seks. Potem dochodzę i jestem szarpnięty dalej. Przyjaciółka mówi, że utknąłem tak, póki nie wyląduję z kimś, kogo kocham, a potem mogę wrócić do domu.

— Nie trza gadać o miłości — mruknął Stan. — Nie trza gadać o _domu_. Wiem, że tu utknąłem, wiem, że nikogo nie obchodzę.

— Mnie obchodzisz — powiedział Harry.

Stan pociągnął żałośnie nosem.

— Naprawdę, poskarżyłem się Ministrowi, że jesteś tutaj przetrzymywany — powiedział Harry.

Stan potrząsnął głową.

— Po prostu weź i skończ robotę, a potem zawołaj klawisza — oznajmił, odwracając się na kolana i wypychając tyłek do Harry'ego.

— Nie — powiedział Harry. — Spójrz, Stan, _przyrzekam_ ci, że to nie jest sztuczka. Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, udawałem, że nazywam się Neville Longbottom, bo miałem kłopoty.

Tyłek nagle się zacisnął i Stan usiadł ciężko.

— Harry? — zapytał, patrząc frenetycznie na twarz Harry'ego.

— Czytałeś mi artykuł o ucieczce Syriusza Blacka z Azkabanu!

— Och, boziu, to _jesteś_ ty! — zapiał Stan.

— _Jestem_!

— A ta gadka o utknięciu, i że musisz seksić się z innymi ludźmi?

— Niestety, cała prawda — powiedział Harry ze smutkiem. — To już mój szósty przystanek, ale wszyscy inni ludzie uprawiali, no wiesz, równy seks.

— I nie możesz przejść dalej, póki się nie spuścisz? I nie możesz wrócić do domu, póki nie przelecisz kogoś, kogo kochasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— I nie możesz zostać tutaj! — wydusił Stan. — Wybraniec utknął w Azkabanie, będąc bitym przez straże. Nie, prze pana, nie, kiedy jeszcze jest oddech w moim ciele!

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał Harry.

— Musisz skończyć robotę, prawda? — powiedział Stan. — Spuścisz się i przejdziesz dalej i _znajdziesz_ ten tyłek, który zabierze cię do domu!

Na nowo się wypiął, ale jego tyłek nie zwisał już teraz. Wyglądał na dumny tyłek.

— Stan, _nie mogę_ — powiedział Harry.

— Wiem, że nie jestem malowany jak ta lala — powiedział Stan — ale chcę pomóc.

— Nie o _to_ chodzi — odpowiedział Harry. — On cię... gwałcił.

— Ale _ty_ mnie nie — oznajmił stanowczo Stan. — Zabierzesz się za to, pomyślisz o Anglii i wrócisz do domu!

— Ja... nie wiem, co powiedzieć — powiedział słabo Harry. — Nie zapomnę tego i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby cię stąd wyciągnąć, _przysięgam_.

I klęknął za swoim wybawicielem, zamknął oczy i pomyślał o powrocie do domu, do swojego Rona, głaszcząc swój penis do czasu, aż był twardy i gotowy do wciśnięcia do cierpliwie czekającego tyłka Stana.

I zanurzył się w nim, mamrocząc:

— _Przysięgam_, że cię stąd wyciągnę. — I poczuł, jak jego jądra się zaciskają i orgazm się zbliża, i pochylił się, żeby wyszeptać: — Dziękuję.

I został wyszarpnięty z tego strasznego miejsca.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry czuł się chory i to nie miało nic wspólnego z kłuciem w żołądku przez podróż. Wiedział, że miał wiele szczęścia przez to, że tej nocy ofiarą Lucjusza Malfoya był Stan. Nie był do końca pewny, jak udało mu się wydostać z Azkabanu, ale wiedział, że będzie się domagać uwolnienia Stana Shunpike'a od razu z rana, nawet jeśli będzie musiał odnieść się do samego Ministra Magii. Musiały być _jakieś_ korzyści z bycia Harrym Potterem.

Przestało nim ciągnąć i otworzył oczy. Tym razem zaczął chichotać z ulgi. _Dzięki Bogu!_

— Neville! Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!

Neville wyglądał na niezdolnego do ruchu z przerażenia.

— Harry! Ja... um... — Przesunął oczy w dół, gdzie penis Harry'ego był zakopany w jego tyłku. — Kurwa. Co ja zrobiłem?

Harry'emu tak ulżyło, że pieprzy przyjaciela, iż go przytulił.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Rzucałem właśnie zaklęcie nawilżenia, żebym mógł, wiesz — złapał swój penis i zaczął go gładzić — i Ernie zniknął, a ty się pojawiłeś. Jestem takim idiotą.

— Nie, nie jesteś — powiedział uspokajająco Harry. — To nie twoja robota, to moja.

— Jeśli chciałeś seksu, Harry, mogłeś po prostu zapytać. Macie z Ronem problemy?

Harry znalazł pasujący rytm pchnięć.

— Nie, nie, nic takiego. W jakiś sposób utknąłem w czymś w rodzaju pętli czasowej i za każdym razem, kiedy dochodzę, przeskakuję czas i przestrzeń do czyjegoś tyłka. Albo, um, do Luny.

— Jak długo to trwa? — zapytał zmartwiony Neville.

— Jak dotąd jesteś numerem siódmym. Nie licząc Rona.

— Czy Ron o tym wie?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Luna uważa, że złapałem coś, co się nazywa Przypadłość Swena Widłobrodego.

— Co to? — zapytał Neville. W dalszym ciągu głaskał swój penis, jakby prowadzenie rozmowy z Harrym i jednocześnie bycie przez niego pieprzonym było całkowicie normalne.

— Nie pamiętam. Ale wydaje jej się, że nadal będę tak przeskakiwać, póki nie wyląduję z kimś, kogo kocham.

Neville uśmiechnął się.

— Cóż, przykro mi, że to nie ja.

— Skąd wiesz? Bardzo mi na tobie zależy, jesteś przecież jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli — powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi.

— Wiem o tym — wychichotał Neville. — Ale podrywałem cię przez całe lata i nigdy nie zauważyłeś, że za tobą szaleję.

— Naprawdę? Boże, Neville, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem.

— W porządku. Nie przepraszaj. Uważam, że ty i Ron jesteście razem świetni. Tylko mi przykro, że nie mogę ci pomóc z obecnym problemem.

— Em, właściwie możesz. Bo widzisz, nie mogę przeskoczyć do kolejnej osoby póki nie będę miał orgazmu. Więc czy to by było w porządku z tobą, gdybym, um...

— Zrobiłbyś to? — powiedział z błyszczącymi oczami Neville. — Nigdy wcześniej nie pytałem, bo, sam wiesz, Ron przekląłby mi jaja, ale chciałem to z tobą zrobić od zawsze.

Fala wdzięczności przepłynęła przez Harry'ego. Czuł się źle z tym, że nigdy nie zauważył, iż Neville czuje do niego miętę, więc zdecydował tym razem włożyć w to więcej zaangażowania.

— Co lubisz, Neville? Chcę, żeby to ci się podobało.

— Cokolwiek?

— Taa, pewnie — odpowiedział nerwowo Harry.

— Pocałujesz mnie? Wiem, że wielu facetów by tego nie zrobiło, ale lubię to.

— Taa. Też to lubię. Tylko nie mów Ronowi, okej?

Harry obniżył usta i pocałował Neville'a, jakby to był ich ostatni pocałunek (którym, oczywiście, najprawdopodobniej był). Odepchnął rękę Neville'a od jego penisa i sam go obciągał, przesuwając kciuk po szczelinie i bawiąc się napletkiem.

Teraz, kiedy Neville miał obie ręce wolne, dotykał Harry'ego z oddaniem, przesuwając je po jego ciele i na tyłek. To nie był Ron, ale było to bardzo, bardzo dobre. Wsunął palec w odbyt Harry'ego i to było już za wiele: jego jądra się zacisnęły i doszedł z całej pozostałej siły.

Niemal krzyknął, kiedy zabierano go do kolejnego przystanku. _Proszę, niech to będzie Ron_, jęknął w myślach.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry odchylił się na miękkim łóżku i westchnął.

Proszę, proszę, niech to będzie _jego_ łóżko; niech słowo „miłość" dotyczy Neville'a.

Ale nie dotyczylo Syriusza, więc znowu westchnął i otworzył oczy.

Zobaczył łóżko z czerwono–złotym baldachimem, które było widokiem ocieplającym serce. Leżał wszerz niego, z rozszerzonymi nogami zwisającymi z brzegu, a ktoś klęczał między jego udami i wielce utalentowane usta otaczały jego penisa, a dużo miękkich włosów opadało na jego kolana.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał wzdłuż swojego ciała. Zobaczył dużo siwiejących włosów i skoncentrowane zmarszczenie brwi Minerwy McGonagall.

— Jezusie — wydusił, odsuwając się na łóżko, używając tyłka i łokci, wyciągając penis z jej ust z wokalnym „pop".

— O co _znowuż_ chodzi, Severusie? — prawie warknęła.

— Severusie? — zapiszczał Harry, patrząc ponad swoją kołyszącą się erekcją na zaskoczoną twarz swojej byłej dyrektorki.

I wydaje się, że obecnej dyrektorki.

— Co to ma znaczyć, panie Potter? — zapytała tonem żądającym odpowiedzi, podnosząc się ostrożnie z kolan i obciągając swoją szatę wokół większej ilości swoich nagich piersi, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał.

Dwóch.

Dwóch nagich piersi.

To nie to, że była jakimś mutantem z trzema piersiami... och, rety, weź się w garść.

Po prostu nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie ich nagich.

No.

Ronowi podobał się urok piersiastej, otwartej i na wysokich obcasach Madam Rosmerty, starszej czarownicy.

Harry zastanawiał się, co to świadczyło o _nim_, ale zdecydował, że typ Rona się polepszył.

On sam zawsze raczej podziwiał kombinację siły i chytrego poczucia humoru profesor McGonagall.

— Więc? — warknęła, stając prosto i patrząc na niego tak, że poczuł, jakby miał znowu jedenaście lat, może poza gołym penisem nadal radośnie kiwającym się pomiędzy nimi.

— Co robisz poza Wieżą Gryffindoru po ciszy nocnej? — zapytała, zaczynając wyglądać na nieco zdenerwowaną z włosami luźno wokół ramion. — I jak się tu dostałeś? Och, zakryj się!

Harry rozejrzał się gwałtownie, złapał poduszkę i ułożył ją delikatnie na swoich kolanach.

— Nie wyszedłem po ciszy nocnej, ponieważ skończyłem szkołę cztery lata temu — zaprotestował.

Pochyliła się bliżej i spojrzała w jego twarz, a potem podciągnęła nosem i najwidoczniej zaakceptowała fakt, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną.

— To nie wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób się tu dostałeś — wykazała. — Albo co też sobie myślałeś.

— Nie miałem zamiaru... przeszkadzać — odpowiedział Harry, drgnąwszy. — To się dzieje całą noc. Byłem w łóżku z Ronem i kiedy... miałem orgazm, zaciągnęło mnie prosto w środek ludzi uprawiających seks. To już się wydarzyło ósmy raz. Kończę... akt i przeskakuję znowu. Zawsze w kogoś, kogo znam — kto jest w kimś, kogo znam.

— Nadzwyczajne — powiedziała, siadając obok na łóżku i egzaminując go bliżej. — Najwidoczniej przeskakujesz również w czasie, ponieważ mam nadzieję, że ty i pan Weasley nie byliście zaangażowani w taki akt w dormitoriach piątego roku, bo będę musiała odjąć punkty.

— Mówiłem pani! — krzyknął Harry. — Skończyłem szkołę cztery lata temu. Teraz jestem...

— Nie, nie mów mi o przyszłości — przerwała. — Jestem głową twojego domu, muszę dać ci poradę odnośnie wyboru kariery, muszę być obiektywna — nie mogę wiedzieć, co będziesz robił!

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Więc — powiedział. — Kiedy w piątym roku jestem?

Prychnęła i posłała mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Graliście ze Slytherinem tego popołudnia — odpowiedziała. — I dostałeś dożywotni zakaz gry.

— Ach — wyrzucił. — Przynajmniej wygraliśmy.

Znowu prychnęła.

— Co?

— Cóż, tak, wygraliśmy mecz — przyznała. — Ale przegrałam mój zakład z profesorem Snape'em, stąd ten... — Wskazała niewyraźnie na łóżko, jego nagość i jej stan rozebrania.

— Um — powiedział Harry.

— Cóż, wyrzuć to z siebie, Potter.

— Uprawiała pani francuską miłość z profesorem Snape'em, bo przegrała pani zakład?

Wyglądała na zawstydzoną i zaczęła pleść swoje włosy.

— Normalnie nie powiedziałabym tego uczniowi, ale już nim przecież nie jesteś, prawda? I jesteś dość... włączony w ten akt.

Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

— Och, już dobrze — powiedziała. — Profesor Snape i ja zakładamy się przy każdym meczu Gryffindor kontra Slytherin, a wynik zakładu zależy od zdobytych punktów bez wliczania punktów ze złapania Znicza. Profesor Snape jest opinii, że punkty za Znicz są niesprawiedliwe.

— Zawsze ta sama... stawka? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak, Potter.

— Więc — zaczął powoli — chociaż wygraliśmy każdy mecz, tylko w trzeciej klasie prowadziliśmy z punktami zanim złapałem Znicz.

— Tak, Potter.

— Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem — powiedział. — Wstrzymywałbym się z łapaniem do czasu, aż mieli byśmy przewagę.

— Tak, cóż, to nie było coś, o co mogłabym poprosić jedenastolatka, prawda? I w ogóle, to niebezpiecznie zeszliśmy z tematu. Którym jest to, jak zjawiłeś się w moim łóżku i co możemy zrobić, żeby odesłać cię z powrotem?

— Wiec, zjawiłem się, bo doszedłem w... na... um, w czyimś łóżku — powiedział Harry, rumieniąc się. — I w ten sposób się przemieszczam. Muszę skompletować okrąg.

— Och, matko — odpowiedziała, przysuwając jedną rękę do szyi.

— Luna mówi, że to Przypadłość Swena Widłobrodego i będę cały czas się przenosił, póki się nie prześpię z kimś, kogo kocham, a potem wrócę do domu.

— Do pana Weasleya.

— Tak.

— Cóż, nie możesz zostać tutaj — powiedziała.

— Wiem — odrzekł i opadły mu ramiona. — Ale nie wiem, jak inaczej...

— Najwyraźniej musimy skompletować okrąg.

— Pani by... — Wskazał na swoje zakryte poduszką kolana.

— Najwyraźniej nie mamy wyboru — powiedziała, przewiązując poły swojej szaty z wielką godnością i jeszcze raz klękając na ziemi.

— Łał, pani profesor, nie wiem co powiedzieć — zauważył Harry, przesuwając się na brzeg łóżka, z poduszką nadal na tym samym miejscu.

— Cóż, na początek możesz przestać mówić na mnie „pani profesor" — prychnęła. — Skoro mamy zamiar zaangażować się w akt seksualny.

Harry uniósł brew.

— Powiedziałbym, że „pani profesor" pasuje idealnie do „zaangażowania w akt seksualny" — powiedział.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy potrafię intymność aktu połączyć z intymnością słowa — odrzekła, odrzucając poduszkę. — Zwłaszcza, że jutro będę widzieć twoje młodsze „ja" i nie będę mogła trzepnąć go za zarobienie zakazu gry w Quidditcha.

Oboje spojrzeli w dół na wiotkiego penisa Harry'ego i McGonagall zaczęła go gładzić.

— Mogę prosić o przysługę? — zapytał po kilku chwilach.

Jej ręka zatrzymała się.

— Inną niż „czy będzie pani uprawiać ze mną francuską miłość i odeśle mnie pani do domu?"

Zaśmiał się.

— Niech pani nie będzie zbyt ostra dla Rona za wpuszczenie dzisiaj tych wszystkich goli — powiedział. — Gdyby wiedział, że gra o pani honor, grałby lepiej.

— Cóż — zaczęła. — Mogę rozważyć powiedzenie mu przed meczem z Puchonami.

Harry drgnął na wspomnienie.

— Nie mów mi — powiedziała. — Nie chcę wiedzieć. Teraz się połóż i pozwól mi się skoncentrować.

Harry odchylił się i podparł na łokciach, aby patrzeć na pracę pani profesor.

Jej ręka była stanowcza i pewna siebie, a jej usta gorące i też pewne, a jej koncentracja tak podobna do koncentracji Hermiony, że zastanawiał się, dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył podobieństw.

Siła i chytre poczucie humoru.

I oddanie mu.

A pracowite ssanie na jego penisie sprawiło, że ramiona nie utrzymały go, jęknął i pchnął biodrami w górę, dochodząc w jej usta, a świat się przekręcił.


	10. Chapter 10

_To było nieco zbyt dziwne_, pomyślał Harry, kiedy wirował przez czas i przestrzeń. Był zmęczony i zniechęcony: o ile McGonagall troszczyła się o niego na tyle, aby zrobić to, co zrobiła, o tyle nie miał nadziei, że to na niej zakończy się ta podróż. Był więcej niż gotowy na zakończenie tego wszystkiego. Tęsknił za Ronem i zastanawiał się, co on sobie myśli. Co, jeśli zmieniał się miejscami z tymi osobami, z którymi on był? Wtedy wszyscy ci ludzie uprawialiby seks z _jego_ Ronem.

Skrzywił się i jego wnętrzności nagle się zatrzymały. Ostrożnie otworzył powiekę i zobaczył parę szeroko otwartych oczu gapiących się na niego.

— W porządku, Harry? — zapytał znajomy głos Colina Creevey'a.

Harry z całych sił próbował nie wywracać oczami. No, przynajmniej może być pewny, że Colin nie zabije go od razu pomimo tego, że pojawił się nieproszony w jego tyłku.

— Em, cześć, Colin — powiedział zmęczony. — Słuchaj, nie miałem zamiaru przeszkadzać tobie i... — urwał.

— George'owi. Albo może to był Fred. Nie, nie, nie. To na pewno był George.

— Jasne. Więc, chodzi o to, Colin, że całą noc pojawiam się w tyłkach facetów i nie mam pojęcia, jak to się zaczęło. Mam nadzieję, że George...

— Albo Fred.

— Mam nadzieję że osoba, która była tu z tobą jest gdzieś, gdzie jest bezpiecznie, dopóki nie przeniosę się dalej.

— Super! Kocham magię! Więc, Harry, czy to magiczna gra czy coś? Co muszę zrobić, żeby zagrać?

Chociaż miał ochotę odpowiedzieć „odstawić kofeinę", Harry po prostu pokręcił głową.

— Nie sądzę, że to gra, Colin. A jeśli to jest gra, to mam dosyć grania i chcę iść do domu.

Colin zachęcił Harry'ego, aby zaczął się ruszać, co Harry zaczął robić bez pomyślunku.

— Więc dlaczego nie zatrzymasz się i nie pójdziesz do domu? — zapytał Colin.

Harry'ego zamurowała prostota tej sugestii, póki sobie nie przypomniał.

— Nie mam żadnych ubrań czy różdżki. Na dodatek nie jestem pewny, czy jestem w tym samym roku.

— 2006. Piętnasty listopada.

— To dwa i pół miesiąca wcześniej niż kiedy zniknąłem.

Colin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Och, przykro mi. Hej, właśnie dostałem z powrotem zdjęcia, które zrobiłem na ostatnim meczu Armat z Chudley. Chcesz je zobaczyć? Jest jedno świetne z Ronem ujeżdżającym miotłę.

Właściwie to było parę rzeczy, które Harry wolałby zobaczyć bardziej niż Rona ujeżdżającego swoją miotłę, ale nie mógł. Musiał trzymać się swojej podróży. Kolejny skok, kolejne pieprzenie. Westchnął i pokręcił głową.

— Mogę je zobaczyć kiedy indziej? — powiedział powoli Harry. — Muszę poprosić cię o przysługę.

Twarz Colina była rozświetlona.

— Ta, pewnie. Cokolwiek chcesz.

— Muszę pieprzyć cię aż dojdę, żebym mógł przenieść się do kolejnej osoby. Czy to będzie z tobą w porządku?

Colin spojrzał w dół, gdzie penis Harry'ego delikatnie wchodził w jego tyłek.

— Em, Harry? Nie pieprzymy się już?

— Mhm — powiedział Harry, przyspieszając. — Tylko muszę robić to nieco szybciej, żeby, wiesz, dojść.

Radosna ekspresja rozlała się na twarzy Colina.

— Och! Cóż, jeśli chcesz szybko, to Dennis nauczył mnie takiego jednego zgrabnego ruchu. Pamiętasz Dennisa, mojego młodszego brata?

— Uch, taa. Okej.

Colin przyciągnął Harry'ego blisko i przesunął palce na jego tyłek, żeby drażniły jego odbyt. Potem sięgnął dalej i nacisnął na jego krocze jedną ręką, gdy ssał szczególnie wrażliwe miejsce tuż pod uchem Harry'ego. Jego druga ręka wykręciła sutek Harry'ego. Natychmiast Harry zaczął pchać mocniej i wykrzyknął:

— Kurwa! — I doszedł mocniej, niż przez całą noc.

Serce mu nadal waliło, gdy był zaciągany dalej...


	11. Chapter 11

Był zmęczony. Wypruty. Pokonany.

Nie obchodziło go, czy wskoczył w ciało Sami Wiecie Kogo, podczas gdy Bellatrix przywiązała go do Wierzby Bijącej i dupczyła go sztucznym penisem przypiętym do pasa.

Westchnął i schował twarz we włosach osoby, którą pieprzył i zdecydował się na sen.

Osoba.

Osoba płci żeńskiej.

Wiedział, bo jego niestrudzony, chociaż obolały penis podniósł się przez uczucie ciepłego i wilgotnego kobiecego ciała, w które wchodził.

Wciągnął powietrze, a jego penis i serce podskoczyły.

Nie dom, jeszcze nie, ale _tak blisko_.

Rozpoznałby ten zapach wszędzie.

— Hermiona? — zapytał, podnosząc głowę i patrząc w dół w jej zszokowane, brązowe oczy.

— Harry! — zapiszczała, ściągając szczupłe ręce z jego szyi i odpychając jego ramiona. — Co zrobiłeś z Wiktorem?

— Och, _boże_, Hermiono — jęknął, owijając wokół niej ramiona i przytrzymując ją blisko. — Och boże, to ty!

— Harry, nie, jestem naga!

Zaśmiał się, nieco histerycznie.

— Mogę to potwierdzić — powiedział. — I nie zamierzam cię puścić, więc nawet tego nie sugeruj.

— Harry, jesteś... jesteśmy... — Przełknęła głośno i poczuł, jak jej mięśnie zaciskają się wokół jego penisa. — Co ty sobie myślisz?

— Myślę, że obijam się rykoszetem o przestrzeń i czas, jakbym był w jakiejś ogromnej grze pinball — powiedział, wypuszczając ją z objęć wystarczająco, żeby oprzeć się na łokciach i patrzeć w jej twarz.

— Co? — zapytała tonem żądającym odpowiedzi, a pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka. — Co się stało?

— To tak, jakbym był zabrany w grę, kiedy byłem w łóżku z Ronem — powiedział, ocieplając to swoje opowiadane i automatycznie pchając w nią lekko. — Doszedłem i zostałem wystrzelony w planszę, a za każdym razem gdy uderzam w zderzak albo we flippera, to wtedy ląduję w czyimś tyłku i kiedy dojdę w tym kimś, to znowu odskakuję.

Hermiona zamrugała i ostro złapała powietrze, kiedy zmienił kąt i pchnął głębiej.

— Wskakujesz do łóżek innych ludzi? — zapytała. — Do kogo?

— Nie uwierzyłabyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział! — odrzekł. — Zawsze są w trakcie uprawiania seksu i ich partner znika, a ja się pojawiam... penetrując ich. I nie mogę odejść, póki nie dojdę. Luna mówi, że to Przypadłość Swena Widłobrodego i że utknąłem, chyba że będę miał orgazm z kimś kogo naprawdę _kocham_, a potem pójdę do domu.

Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Hermiony pogłębiła się i Harry oparł się na nią, rozpraszając ją od wspomnienia o Lunie.

Ponieważ naprawdę potrzebował pomocy Hermiony, a ona nigdy, przenigdy nie miała czasu na teorie Luny.

— Przestrzeń i _czas_? — zapytała. — Wiesz, że podróże w czasie się niebezpieczne, Harry.

— To nie to, że _chcę_ podróżować, prawda? — zaprotestował.

— Jakie czasy odwiedziłeś? — zapytała znowu. — Jak możesz bezpiecznie pojawić się i odbyć stosunek ze starożytnym Egipcjaninem, czy kimś takim?

— Nie, to zawsze ktoś, kogo znam — odpowiedział. — Jak wtedy, kiedy byłem z... um, cóż, to było na naszym piątym roku, a raz myślę, że wylądowałem w limbo, czy gdziekolwiek się idzie po śmierci, a raz... Hermiono, czy Stan Shunpike nadal jest w Azkabanie?

— Co? Nie, parę lat temu nagle wszcząłeś wielkie poruszenie i udało ci się go uwolnić. Nie pamiętasz?

— Ja, um... jeden z moich przeskoków w takim razie był parę lat temu — powiedział, rumieniąc się.

— Och! — wykrztusiła. — Och, o matko. A czy każdy, w kim wylądowałeś, zrozumiał to... nieszczęście?

— Wszyscy byli wspaniali — powiedział. — Ale to był tylko seks, wiesz? Za mało miłości, żeby wysłać mnie do domu.

— Od kogo właśnie przeskoczyłeś? — zapytała.

— Um, Colina — przyznał, rumieniąc się i patrząc w dół, jak jej nagie piersi są zmiażdżone przez jego tors i zarumienił się bardziej.

— Colin? — zapiszczała. — Przeskoczyłeś tutaj prosto z tyłka Colina Creevey'a?

— Um, no?

— Harry! — krzyknęła. — Nie wiesz, że to okropnie niehigieniczne odbywać stosunek pochwowy po niezabezpieczonym stosunku analnym?

Zamrugał na nią.

— To nie moja wina! — powiedział. — I myślisz, że _tobie_ jest źle, to pomyśl, jak się musiała czuć profesor McGonagall, kiedy doszedłem prosto z tyłka Neville'a w jej gardło.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że przez moment myślał, że mogą wypaść.

— Przeskoczyłeś na profesor McGonagall uprawiającą z kimś francuską miłość? — wyszeptała, łapiąc go za ramiona i bezwiednie wyginając się pod nim, kiedy się w niej poruszał.

— No, um, taa — odpowiedział. — I naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć, z kim.

— A wszyscy ci ludzie pozwolili ci kontynuować, dopóki nie dojdziesz? — zapytała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Um, no, tak myślę, poza jednym, który miał przewiązane oczy i drugim odwróconym plecami do mnie, pod prysznicem.

— Nie wiem, o czym Luna myślała, że mówi — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ale wydaje się, że była blisko prawdy. Wydaje się, że mnóstwo ludzi cię kocha, Harry. Może tego masz się nauczyć przez to doświadczenie?

— Może.

— I może jeśli w to uwierzysz, to będziesz mógł wrócić do domu.

— Łał — powiedział, leżąc na niej nieruchomo. — Ja, um, kiedy byłem w łóżku z Ronem, to było mi tak jakby siebie żal. Myślałem, że on jest wszystkim, co mam na świecie.

— I teraz myślisz inaczej, prawda? — Uśmiechnęła się, owijając jedną nogę wokół jego biodra i przyciskając piętę do jego tyłka.

— Ja... Taa, myślę, że tak — odpowiedział.

— Więc — oznajmiła, przesuwając palce przez jego włosy i przyciągając jego twarz w dół do lekkiego pocałunku. — Może tym razem wrócisz do domu.

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy go pocałowała i zdziwił się, jakie to było intymne, kiedy był już w niej.

Odsunął się, spojrzał na nią i dotknął jej ust.

— Może tym razem wrócę do domu, bo jestem z tobą i cię kocham — powiedział.

— Możliwe — odpowiedziała. — I ja też cię kocham.

Pochylił głowę i pocałował ją, a ona uśmiechnęła się przy jego ustach i wsunął jedną rękę w jej szalone włosy, i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, gdy zaczął się poruszać.

Jego tyłek zaciskał się przy każdym pchnięciu w nią, zdziwiony uczuciem, jej smakiem, zadowolonymi dźwiękami, które z siebie wydawała, faktem, że uprawia miłość z kobietą, która była dla niego całym światem.

I, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że teraz naprawdę uprawia miłość, bo kogoś kochał, a nie starał się dojść i przeskoczyć dalej, jego orgazm przewinął się przez niego i wszystko pociemniało.


	12. Chapter 12

— Harry. _Harry!_

Głos Rona przebrzmiał w mózgu Harry'ego i ten powoli otworzył oczy.

— Ron! — Zauważył od razu, że jego wiotki penis był z dala od tyła Rona.

Bez jakiejkolwiek powściągliwości Harry obsypał twarz i szyję Rona pocałunkami.

— Jesteś lekarstwem na chore oczy. Jesteś więcej niż to — jesteś piękny. I kocham cię bardziej, niż cokolwiek.

Niebieskie oczy popatrzyły na niego z troską.

— Zachowywałeś się dziwnie wcześniej, ale teraz mnie przerażasz. Wszystko w porządku?

Harry złapał delikatnie twarz Rona i pocałował go jeszcze raz.

— Nie. Znaczy tak. Teraz, kiedy jestem z tobą, jest w porządku. — Ron nadal nie wyglądał komfortowo. — Przed chwilą, zanim powiedziałeś moje imię, czy coś się stało?

Ron zachichotał.

— Pokazując swoją zwyczajną wytrzymałość seksualną, uprawialiśmy seks przez jakieś cztery sekundy, zanim doszedłeś.

Harry uniósł brew w udawanym gniewie.

— Co się stało potem?

— No, teraz jak o tym mówisz, to było nieco dziwne.

— Co było dziwne?

Ron zmarszczył brwi i zagryzł wargę, myśląc.

— Doszedłeś i wydawało się, jakbyś zemdlał, poza tym, że było pewne, że nie zemdlałeś. Cały czas coś mamrotałeś i wydawało się, jakbyś doszedł ponownie — jakby to był najdłuższy orgazm w historii ludzkości. A potem zawołałem twoje imię, a ty moje.

— Więc to wszystko wydarzyło się w ile? Minutę? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie. To było tylko około pięć sekund, może najwięcej dziesięć.

— I byłem tutaj przez cały czas?

Ron patrzył na niego, jakby oszalał.

— Przez całe dziesięć sekund, no.

— Nie sądzisz, że może zasnąłem i śniłem, co?

Ron potrząsnął głową.

— Wydawało się, że byłeś obudzony, ale nie zwracałeś na nic uwagi. Przypuszczam, że możliwe jest, że zasnąłeś, ale naprawdę tak nie uważam. Dlaczego? Myślisz, że coś ci się przyśniło?

Harry przytulił się, spijając zapach Rona i kochając jego ramiona wokół siebie.

— Nie, mi też nie wydaje się, żeby to był sen. Zaraz po tym, jak doszedłem, zostałem magicznie zaciągnięty od ciebie, jakby przez świstoklik i wylądowałem, em, po jądra w tyłku innego faceta. I nie uświadomiłem sobie tego póki nie wydarzyło się ponownie, ale za każdym razem jak doszedłem, przeskakiwałem przez czas i przestrzeń w kogoś nowego. Kogoś kto, um, uprawiał seks.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Więc mówisz, że podczas kiedy ja myślałem, że byłeś ze mną w łóżku, to tak naprawdę posuwałeś losowych nieznajomych?

— Taa — przytaknął marsowo Harry. — Ale nie nieznajomych. Znałem ich wszystkich. I nie wiedziałem, jak do ciebie wrócić. Ale potem wylądowałem w Lunie...

— Chryste, byłeś też z laskami?

— Em, no. Weź, mówię ci, że to było naprawdę dziwne. W każdym razie Luna nazwała to Przypadłością Swena Widłobrodego...

— Hahahaha! A to dobre, nawet jak na nią — powiedział Ron, śmiejąc się.

— ...i powiedziała, że nadal będę przeskakiwać, póki nie wyląduję z kimś, kogo kocham.

Ron zamarł.

— I co się stało?

Harry przełknął. Nie przemyślał, jak to może brzmieć dla Rona — że jest tam ktoś jeszcze, kogo Harry kocha. Ale to była Hermiona, więc będzie w porządku, prawda?

— Um, wylądowałem w, em, z Hermioną. — Zerknął nerwowo na Rona.

Ron odetchnął głęboko z ulgi.

— Och. Oczywiście.

— I przez cały czas myślałem „Ron jest tym, kogo kocham" i chciałem wrócić do domu do ciebie.

Przez kilka chwil obaj byli cicho.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę — zaczął Ron — że to brzmi strasznie podobnie do tego filmu, który kazałeś mi oglądać o fałszywym, mugolskim czarodzieju i dziewczynce powtarzającej „nie ma to jak w domu".

Harry zaśmiał się.

— No, myślę, że tak. Hermiona powiedziała, że po prostu muszę się nauczyć, że inni ludzie oprócz ciebie też mnie kochają.

Harry nagle stał się świadomy penisa Rona dźgającego go, i że dla Rona minęło tylko kilka minut odkąd Harry zaciągnął go do łóżka. Nie było możliwości, żeby już doszedł.

— Ale jesteś jedynym, któremu chcę zrobić _to_.

Przesunął język po szyi Rona i powoli wycałował ścieżkę przez jego pierś. Prawie żaden pieg nie został niepocałowany i zatrzymał się przy sutkach Rona, póki on nie wygiął się i jęknął. Wieki zabrało mu dotarcie do jego penisa, ale kiedy jego usta w końcu się tam znalazły, erekcja drżała w oczekiwaniu.

Ron zaskomlał z potrzeby:

— Harry, Boże...

Harry wsunął nawilżony palec w Rona i zgiął go na tyle, aby znaleźć jego guziczek. Ron dyszał i wił się, i przeklinał pieszczotliwie, póki Harry był pewny, że zaraz dojdzie. Ssał, pocierał i przyciskał, aż Ron zadrżał i szczytował w ustach Harry'ego.

— Ron? — zapytał nieśmiało Harry.

— Co.

— Nadal tu jesteś?

Ron zaśmiał się resztkami sił.

— Tak myślę. Ale nie czuję moich palców, więc możliwe, że podróżują przez czas i przestrzeń.

Harry rozłożył się obok niego.

— Bardzo śmieszne. — Pocałował znowu Rona. — Dobrze. Obiecałeś, że nigdy nie odejdziesz.

— Powinienem wymusić na tobie tą samą obietnicę — wskazał Ron.

— Nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Kocham cię.

— I Hermionę — powiedział Ron z uśmieszkiem.

Harry zarumienił się.

— Cóż, taa, ale ona ma dziewczyńskie części, więc to nie to samo.

— Nie mówmy o dziewczyńskich częściach Hermiony, dobra?

— Dobra. — Harry nagle sobie coś przypomniał. — Hej, Ron, kiedy Hermiona umawiała się z Wiktorem Krumem?

— Czwarta klasa. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Nie pamiętasz?

— Nie, chodzi mi po tym. Kiedy mogła z nim uprawiać seks?

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się w niepewności, czy pytać o szczegóły czy nie.

— Nie widziała go od tamtej pory. Niedawno o nim rozmawialiśmy. Bułgaria jedzie na tournee i przesłał jej sowę z zapytaniem, czy spotka się z nim.

— Więc ona nadal chodzi z...

— Zachariaszem Smithem. Nie wiem, co ona w nim widzi; to idiota.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Nie przejmuj się. Myślę, że jej dni z nim są policzone. To znaczy są, jeśli moja wieczorna podróż miała jakieś podstawy w rzeczywistości.

— Lepiej, niech nie złamie jej serca — tylko mówię.

— Nie wiemy, czy to się stanie, ale jeśli to zrobi, to będziemy przy niej, aby pomóc jej poskładać się do kupy. Razem.

— No — westchnął Ron. — Razem.


End file.
